poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rianna F-Fiona
'''Rianna F-Fiona '''is the female version of Ryan F-Freeman. Bio Rianna is created when her male counterpart used a portal to the world that let him use to go to the NEXO Knights world with Matau and the others and she told Ryan that Jestro has been up to no good and Ryvine has told him that he has been working with him and to summon monsters to cause chaos and she stopped him but he got away with a deformed Morro (who soon has become good again) and Linda Ryan and now is trying to deform Sunset. So, Rianna joined forces with Ryan and Sunset to destroy Morro and Linda Ryan and the NEXO Knights (minus Clay) helped them. Rianna told Ryan to join forces with them to stop them Appearance Rianna looks like a female Ryan with her knight armor. When she becomes a genie of the lantern, she wears Gigi's clothes. Abilities Rivalry with Morro After Morro decides not to learn about friendship a few years before he makes the choice do so, Rianna becomes angry and she vows to end Morro's evil ways once and for all. Trivia *Rianna is the girlfriend of Lance (NEXO Knights). *Rianna will help Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. *Rianna is friends with the Green Ninja Lloyd. *She is the sister of Casey Fairbrother. *Rianna is the carrier of Megtus' heart. *She has Shadowria as her shadow sister. *She is the childhood friend of Madam Magianort. * * Quotes *Hi. *Clay, can you keep an eye on Mattis while I'm away? *See you later, Mattis. Be a good girl. *Evil Ryan told her about him Wow! I got Evil me too. *Oh, man! Let's just find Jestro and get this over with. *Evil RyanEvil Ryan. This is Evil Rianna. *Matau tells Rianna about Ryanset Wow! *Jestro is on the loose again and he's unleashed more monsters. Ryan, you must join me and the NEXO Knights to stop him. *Where is Clay?! *Ryan! Where's Clay? We need him to hurry so Merlock can activate our NEXO power. *The Dazzlings? Who are those? *Oh yeah! Rianna, one. Makuta and Morro, zero! *Cody asked Rianna about who is her sister Oh, you mean my sister, Casey Fairbrother. *Your monster making days are over, Jestro. *Let's deal with these monsters. *at Sci-Twi's amulet What does this do? *Ryan informs her not to unleash the magic Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. *Ryan asks why she want to unleash the magic Because Jestro says so. If he loses, then I'm to blame. *Sci-Ryan told her that she don't want to understand how the magic works But I have to. Sorry. *Ryan tells Rianna to don't do what Jestro said Sorry, Ryan. But I have to. I want to understand magic and this is the only way to do it. Sci-Twi's amulet *Black-Wing Rianna like Midnight Sparkle You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now! *Black-Wing Rianna Clay, NEXO power. Use it to fight me. *Black-Wing Rianna after Clay said she can't do this Why not? There's a whole other world out there and it's just filled with magic. *Black-Wing Rianna So what? There's more magic there and I want to UNDERSTAND IT ALL!!! *Black-Wing Rianna Oh, you're wrong, Clay. Unlike her, I can have everything I want! *Black-Wing Rianna Morro. I'm your master now. I'm sure of that. *Black-Wing Rianna NOOOOOOOOOO! *I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Clay. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. *Ryan might be a doctor, but I'm also a doctor. *Clay, you know what to do. *Ryan closes Sci-Twi's amulet and tells her to make Jestro lose Okay. *Jestro. I decided to make you lose. *Ryvine tells her to unleash the magic and hypnotizes Yes. I will. *free from Ryivine's spellNo. I can't. I don't want to understand! *Ryvine uses Sci-Twi's amulet on her NOOO! away *Ryan? Did that swan talk?! *Thomas. Clay needs us. *Sci-Ryan. I want to understand magic with you. *The only way to do it is to NEXO Power up. *Let's go. *Wow! *traveling through the vortex Yee Haa! I think this is how Star Swirl sent Ryan's three siren friends from Equestria that one time! *"Riddle... Me... This?" *Guys! Jestro's back. *Clay 2 Hey, look guys! There's Clay. *So, you must be Ryan's friend Princess Ivy? *Okay. Clay, listen. Jestro's Evil Mobile went to the left hidden in the shadows. *Let's do this. We need to get Thomas back and fast. *Wow! Nice driving, Sci-Ryan! *Ryan is a Toa?! *Let's go. We need to follow our kidnapper. *Ok, Ryan. Let us fight the Overlord. *Jessica tells Rianna who is her grandson Oh, you must know my grandson, Jazz Fairbrother. *Let's go, everyone follow Clay. *Maybe if we found some balloons we could float to the top! *We can do this. *Ryan told Rianna about some boy asking about her Lance was talking about me?! *Wow. *I think we'll use Henry as a battering ram. *Adagio asks Rianna who is in Evil Rianna's band Evil Rianna, Bertramia and Evil Annis. *Ryan shows Rianna his Keyblade Whoa. Nice weapon you got here. *Do as Clay said, Henry. *Alright, on three. One, two, three. Charge! *Better back off or else. *she gets engulfed by the magic HHHELLLP! MMEEEEE! *Ryan told Rianna that the Dazzlings are also known as the Sirens NOT THE SIRENS?! whispering I really don't know what that is. *Wow. I didn't know they could do that. *getting on the LEGO Mystery Machine The only mystery is how we build this mini van. *Let's get going. *We can do this. *Ryan asked Rianna why is Lance her boyfriend Because we met when I was born. *This is for Thomas when you and Twilight find him.Clay *Oh, Lance. *Aw. How cute. *So. I'm a techno-organic? *Wow! I can't believe I'm half robot. *Let's try. *We need to get in. *I'm coming with you, Clay. You won't last a minuet out there alone. Lance What about you, Lance? at him *Ok, friends. Let's roll. *to Lance Lance, bring them over. *Clay asks Rianna and the other did Thomas give up because Morro didn't reform No, Clay. *Come on, guys. Clay's right. We have a friend in need and we won't rest until he is safe in Pumpkin's room. Lance, winking at him Right, Lance? *Lance kisses her Oh, Lance you're so charming. *at Ryan who is talking to a swan Who is that swan Ryan is talking to, Mattis? *Lance, you are awesome. *Meg Griffin? You got to help Prince Derek. *Come on, Lance. Do as Clay said. *Aw. Young love. *Nice title of Ryan the Snow Prince, Ryan. *Lance, I love you. *Clay Good Luck. *Crash Well, aren't you the sweetest bandicoot I ever met. *Black-Wing Rianna Come, Lance. *Lance can do it. Lance nudging and winking at him Right? *Well done, Ryan. The Overlord is beaten. *Lance You found it. Oh, it's nice to have a big, strong medieval person around the house. *Yes. I know. *Sir Kylo Ren So, you must be Sir Kylo Ren? *seeing Sci-Rianna in her Flutterbat from That is not Sci-Rianna.... that's Sci-Rianbat. *You can do it, Virgil! *Sorry, Nightmare Moon. Ryan won't free your male counterpart. *Oh, Lance, you're such a tease. *So, Sunvix needs to stopped. *AU Ryan introduces himself to Rianna Hi. I'm Rianna F-Fiona. *Clay, we can work this out. We just need to focus. *Aw, Lance. *Let's get Odette home. *Lance. Help Prince Derek while I help Ryan and Odette. *Prince Flash Sentry? *The Cyberlings? *Let's win these NEXO Games. *Whoa! Did you see that? *Ryan think he'll make Swan Lake Odette's and Derek's castle. *Let's bring that Starbeam to his knees *Rothbart is defeated Best... epic... villain death... ever. *mind He's up to something. *Sci-Ryan knew Morro can't be trusted. *Let's get those marks back. *Okay, here's the plan. *We can do this. *Sorry, Morro. You took those marks like what you did to the Realm Crystal. From here on out, you and Sci-Ryan are not friends anymore. We're rivals. *Something's wrong. Looks like when the two heroes hold hands, their bodies are swapped. If the Golden Queen is in Ryan's body, Ryan must be.... *In the Golden Queen's body! *Jestro, this ends now! *Whoa! Did he just...? *Oh, no he did not! *What happened after Sunset and Cody take over Equestria? *Morro, you and Jestro have to stop this. Look at what its doing to our home. *Come with us and we'll show you that there is another way. *This present is new. *I'm planning on taking Jestro in as my personal student. *seeing Jestro run away Or not. *Clay, let's go. Thomas needs us. *a kid You know, Lance, everyone thinks you are the cutest guy in school. *I guess Jestro is learning about friendship with Mata Nui's evil brother, Makuta. *a kid Lance asks her if she thinks so too I did say everyone. *being introduced to kid Clay by Merlok Hi, Clay. I'm Rianna. Nice to meet you. *arriving in a different present Whoa! What happened to our home? *Look, Ryan and the Dazzlings. There's Sunset and she's.... a Dazzling?! *Whoa. *I suggest we need an Olympian. *Let's get going. *Rarity. Thank goodness. Why is nighttime here in Equestria? *Ryan. How come the you in this present is a changling king? *Who's your student, your royal Nightmare Moon-ness? *Ryan is Nightmare Moon's student? *Ryan asks Rianna what does the rest of him look like You, Ryan. Only not you. The Golden Queen is ok in your body. *Lance, come on. *Yeah! Take that you dumb.... mine. *We need to help Clay. *Queen Chrysalis. Who is that chap with you? *Come, Jestro. Take my hand. Let me show you that there is another way. Like Twilight did for many others, even Starlight. *Jestro refused her friendship So be it. *Probably, Jestro will regret his actions one day. *Ex-Terminator said if Jestro don't then he'll be exterminated Jestro will reform. *arriving in Equestria ruled by Cody and Sunset Whoa! Why is Jestro with these two demons? *I need to find something so my friends and I can go back in time stop Jestro from changing the past, because if we don't, you and Sunset will rule the kingdom of Equestria. *Let's just go. *Sunset. Who's your student? *Clay, what are you doing?! *Ryan's Sunset's what?! *Clay! We're your friends! *Wow! I didn't know there's the Golden King. *I fear Jestro is now Makuta's student. *Ryan asked her Because the flow of time is changed. Jestro sacrificed himself to save Sunset. Now he refused my friendship. *she turned into a seamare Wow! *a seamare Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh!~ *a seamare when she saw Ryan Whoa. *Ryan asked her how did she became a seamare Duh. I put the gem on my head using my magic. *a seamare Whee! *Got the music in our hearts~ *Crash Bandicoot asks Rianna who is a orange Bandicoot girl Oh, this is a Keyblade wielder, her name is Collide. *Ryan. You became friends with the Dark Stars? What's with the gem? *I don't know what they did to you, Ryan. *Galvatron! *Oh, dear. *Ryan is now who, Agalope? * *Morranda? I thought she's got killed by the Daleks. *Kuruan is talking to... his female counterpart? *IT'S GAIA EVERFREE!! *I got it now. Derek's brother crash into bad guys and his last name is Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot. *last words before she became Rianna Everfree Sorry, Ryan. * * *laughs Alejandro, dead donkeys. crazily *Howleen wished that Whisp and Rianna are the new genies What? Me... a Genie? *I like how you wish, Howleen. But, I don't know who will train me to be a genie. * * *she goes into her lantern for the first time See you later, Lance. *[] Greetings, finder. *You have found me. How may I serve you? * * * * * * Gallery File:IMG 0029.jpg|Rianna, the Genie of the lantern Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Females Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Lightsabermen Category:Cyborgs Category:Singing characters Category:HEROINES Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters who can fly Category:British-Accented characters Category:Masters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Counterparts Category:Cryomancers Category:Half Humans Category:Doctors Category:Sisters Category:Knights Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Primes Category:PRINCESSES Category:Girly heroines Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Genies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Heroines Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Childhood Friends Category:Bond Saver Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Royalty Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Characters Category:Techno-Organics Category:Singers